Hetalia Kaiserriech Italian Conference
by Draconis Darkess
Summary: A bit of an Alternate History based on a mod in Kaiserriech, this is my take on one of the many possible outcomes of the game. Suffice to say it does involve our two favorite Italians and one new person whom no one really likes. Rated T for Foul Language


So I've been on a Kaiserriech rave.

The whole thing is entirely random and every time you play it so there's no set plot, and makeing one seems wrather conveluted given that anything can happen, especially given the fact that the most important event, war Between the Commune of France, and the German Empire, can happen from the start of the game, up to I think 1941, which I've only seen happen once, and that was me avoiding war with France as the Germans.

Feliciano and Romano, the Italian penisula. Feliciano the northern half, Romano or Lovino, the southern half. These two are about as different as different could be, but recently they were living together, one nation. The Kingdom of Italy brought to the world unified in the late 19th century. Lasting barely forty years before civil war tore it to shreads.

Now they live apart, looking across the border with unease and hatred. The Northern Italian Federation, ruled by the Pope Pius XI extrodinarily Christian and possibly the most apossed to the radicalism that is Syndicalism.

The Southern half, the Socialist Republic of Italy, the first emerging nation of Syndicalism, their rise brought about revolutions in France, and Britian and created a terrifying alliance and idealism. The International.

They are polar oppisits in personality, and now they are polar oppisits in government. Two brother that lived together from childhood always on good terms who only recently regained each others company, now want to rip the other throat out.

This is a conference between the two Nations moderated by the German Empire and Austria, the Federation and the Republic wish to find terms that they can agree upon. However will it succeed?

The conference room waas large, usually ment for more people than four. sitting on one side of the table was Feliciano tapping his fingers on the table nervous, he hadn't had a nice discussion with Romano since the Revolution. He looked over at the clock, it was around noon, and the sky was a little cloudy the sun however seem to brighten the room with out the need of lights.

He then looked over towards Ludwig and Roderich who were there to moderate in case things got out of hand in order to prevent the Federation from being invade by the Republic and the Commune. Ludwig simply nodded towards Feliciano looking over at the door still waiting for the second participant in this discussion.

The door opened, but it wasn't just Lovino, no a second man followed him in, it was his ally, the Commune, Jacques. He wasn't much taller than Francis, possibly even a little shorter, but he definitly wasn't a cheese eating surrender monkey. No the man thrived inside of industry and loved the smell of production, he also wasn't shabby at being inspirational either.

Lovino on the other hand walked over and sat at the oppisit end of the table, ignoreing the abrut glares that everyone besides Jacques gave him. Even Feliciano was surprised and mad at Lovino Bringing in Jacques.

Ludwig eyed Jacques carefully, who in return did the same simply walking over to stand by the side of Lovino not saying anything. He was a dirty blonde with deep dark blue eyes that were very bruding.

The room was quiet for a full ten minutes, the sky outside had darkend a little, but there was still enough light in the room to function well enoguh without turning anything on. Lovino was the first to speak.

"Feliciano..." it was a name, and possibly a start, an awkward start considering the whole meaning of this conference was to come to an agreement on mutual benefit.

Feliciano looked away a little towards the clock again, it was now 12:14 P.M., he sighed, "Lovino..." he didn't know what to say, one wrong thing and Jacques could take control of the negotiations, or if he started to be to friendly, Ludwig and Roderich might step in.

It was not a pleasent situation.

The same could be said for Lovino, while feelings towards Feliciano and Lovino were mutual, in other words they wanted the other off the map, they also didn't want to do it through war, but it was the most apealing choice of the momment.

It was however the same condition that Lovino was in, one wrong word and the German bastard would step in, get to close to his brother and Jacques would pull him away.

It was a full twenty minutes before another word was uttered, this time by Feliciano, "...Are you thirsty?" it was meanial, and small talk, but something, something had to be said, the atmosphere in the room was choking him. The clock read 12:34 P.M. and the sun was moving into a prime position letting in the most sunlight yet, if it weren't for the increasing clouds.

Lovino blinked, and gulped a little looking left then right, the rest of the people in the room were also just as confused, but he answered, "I suppose so." his throat was a little parched given how god damned stuffy and dry this room was.

Feliciano looked over at Ludwig, "Could you get us some drinks please?" Ludwig blinked, before squinting his eyes and sighing, "Ja." he didn't see the point, but so far things have gone better than expected considering Jacques presence. With that he walked out of the room to find the kitchen of the building.

Feliciano smiled a little, "Grazie." he looked back at Lovino still smileing a little before looking off at the clock again, 12:38 P.M.

Lovino groaned a little towards Jacques, "Do you mind?" the French man was sitting a little to close for comfort and glared softly at Lovino before standing up and walking over to the wall where Ludwig and Roderich were, keeping his distance from them as if they were the plauge.

It had been a while between when Ludwig left and Jacques moved.

Lovino was about to say something when Ludwig came back in and set down a platter with four glasses of water on it. Obviously some one wasn't going to get a drink, who though was a matter of who wanted it the least. Ludwig picked up a glass for himself and walked back to where he was standing.

Feliciano and Lovino both stood up and reached for the same cup. When they both grabbed it the clock struck 1:00 P.M. and a bit of thunder could be heard as if an on comming storm were gathering. They blinked, and neither one let go before they locked eyes. Determination, and fear was running rampant in both of them.

And after a minute the both let go and grabbed two glasses oppisit one another. Roderich looked over at Jacques, and Jacques back at Roderich, neither of them moved.

So in the middle sat one glass of water, and in the distance the rumble of thunder. Both of them took a drink out of their respective glasses and sat them down. Feliciano then spoke, "Do you miss snow?"

Lovino blinked, "Cosa?" he replied leaning in, and Feliciano said it again, "Do you miss snow?" There wasn't much snow if any in southern Italy, and while winter was cold snow could be fun.

Lovino took a drink before answering with another question, "Do you miss the vineyards?" It was well known that Southern Italy was very sceinic.

Feliciano looked around a bit, "Si..." and when he said that Lovino smiled and then responded himself, "Si." to the previous question he was asked.

It was now 1:30 P.M. Time had been passing rapidly, yet it seemed so slow in the room, yet while the situation was improving, the clouds outside were getting darker and darker.

Lovino finished off his drink first, "Feliciano, what do you think about a trade agreement?"

Everyone in the room blinked, their faces filled with shock, some more subtle than others, Lovino had never been known for such casual talk, or even carring about business, just the people.

Feliciano finished his own drink, after the mommentary shock ended, "Si, that sounds fantastic~" he smiled.

It started to rain outside and the clock struck 1:40 P.M. and the sun could no longer be seen.

This is when the first outburst happend, Jacques walked up to the table where Lovino was wispering loudly and angrily, "Trade?!" his accent was thick, "Trade?! You want to Trade with him?!" he was glaring dangeriously at Lovino, who backed up a little, "Si, I do, it's benifical to both of us idiota!" Jacques growled before backing up, "We will see how well this trade does anyone."

Ludwig wasn't exactly pleased, but Roderich was outraged at Feliciano's answer, "I forbid it! No Trade!" Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig looked at him, he answered with this, "That radicalist will corrupt Feliciano, and his people! Trade will not do, and that is final." Ludwig walked over to Roderich, "Calm down, there is no need to be saying things like this." he really didn't believe this, but agitateing the Frenchman in the room is not the best of ideas.

Lighting struck, it was 1:50 P.M., and it started to hail.

Jacques laughed, "Corrupt, no if anything they would liberate those blind zealous fools that follow the pope like slaves!" This was the wrong thing to say.

Feliciano stood up, "Take that back!" he couldn't help it, no one would insult his boss. Lovino looked at Jacques who was now smilling, "You idiota, don't you know when to keep your fucking mouth shut?!"

Jacques smile disapeared, "What did you say Lovino?" he was now shocked and angry, "Do you want to be enslaved by some false blind fool who believes in a imaginations?"

it was 1:55 P.M. a hail stone slammed through the window and outside it looked like hell was about to be unleashed.

Germany walked up to Jacques, "Let Him make his own desicions!" Jacques shoved Ludwig, "You're only saying tha because it would benifit a dictator like yourself and your pathetic Kaiser!"

The was the breaking point, rain was comming in and wind was blowing hard through the room. Both Feliciano and Lovino turned to them, "Stop arguing!" it was 1:58 P.M.

the yelling stopped as everyone turned to them, blinking.

Lovino continued, "Just leave Jacques you're not helping in any way you fucking idiota!"

Feliciano followed up, "Ludwig Roderich, just please get out."

the three looked at each other then at them. Before walking out of the room, just from pure shock.

It was 1:59 P.M. and the winds were dyeing down.

Lovino and Feliciano looked at each other then at the cup in the middle, the grabbed it and held it up together, before pooring half the cup into one of there own and the then the others, and at 2:00 P.M. the clouds faded away and with arms locked the drank their water and then hugged each other, "Fratello." no one could really tell who had said it, but what had happend that day shocked everyone aroudn the world, that at 2:00 P.M. 1937 April 6th The two most fundmentally oppisit nations became one again, peacefully.


End file.
